


the crew of the hangman

by tusktooth



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Gen, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tusktooth/pseuds/tusktooth
Summary: Fabian and his crew board the ship of the illustrious Pirate Queen.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Dimension 20 Fic Exchange 2020





	the crew of the hangman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatsparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsparrow/gifts).



> this was a lot of fun to write! hope you like it!!!

“Captain!” called Fig, the ship’s quartermaster. “ _ The Oracle _ is within sights and seems to be chasing us, fast. We either have to gun her down or stop the ship and allow the Pirate Queen to board.”

“My sister doesn’t board other people’s ships,” Adaine, the navigator, said with a shake of her head. “And technically that’s  _ my _ ship. My parents purchased it for me before I was born and they decided cruelty was the best option in how they raised me.”

Fabian walked out of the Captain’s Quarters. “I would be happy to board the Pirate Queen’s ship and have words with her, but I’m not giving up a share of any of our loot.”

“Should I go ready the cannons?” asked Riz.

He shook his head. “No, The Ball. If things on  _ The Oracle _ go sideways, I’ll need you and your arquebus at my side.”

“I’ll go!” Kristen offered, bursting up from belowdecks.

“I don’t see why we need our surgeon on a potentially hostile ship,” Adaine replied. “Unless the Captain wills it otherwise, you should stay here.”

“I mean, it’s just  _ Aelwyn _ ,” Gorgug said as if she hadn’t earned herself the title of Pirate Queen since they had last crossed paths a little over a year ago.

Fabian sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You can all come if you’d like. I suppose we can leave  _ The Hangman _ in Gilear’s hands if he promises not to touch anything.”

“Trust me, I do not plan to,” Gilear promised. “That hasn’t exactly gone great for me in the past.”

Fig quickly repelled down from the crow’s nest to wrap him in a tight hug. “It’s okay, Gilear. You’ll do better this time!”

“You continue to say that and it continues to not be true, but I appreciate the sentiment,” he replied. “I am going to go belowdecks where I can sit and eat some jerky instead of potentially moving the ship.”

“Don’t touch my cannons,” Riz said, more of a general warning than a threat.

“No need to worry. I value my fingers far too much,” he replied as he descended the stairs.

Soon after,  _ The Oracle  _ pulled into the water next to them and a large wooden plank was placed in between the two ships for boarding.

Kristen made a move toward it but Fabian held up a hand to stop her.

“Are you going to board or not?” Ragh called from across the way.

“It seems to me that you’re the ones who would like to board our ship,” Fabian called back. “If your Pirate Queen wishes to speak to me, she can do so on the deck of  _ The Hangman _ .”

Ragh turned and communicated something to Tracker who then ran belowdecks. A few minutes later, Aelwyn Abernant emerged in a gorgeous purple doublet embedded with gems and woven with gold, a large matching tricorn hat atop her head.

“Captain Seacaster, I would suggest you board my ship,” she called over to him. “I don’t think you’d quite like the outcome if we boarded yours.”

Adaine stuck her tongue out at her sister who simply rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. “Really, Adaine, that’s quite childish.”

“Be prepared for anything,” Fabian muttered to his crew under his breath before puffing up his chest confidently and strutting toward them across the plank.

As soon as they were across, Kristen burst into Tracker’s arms and they were heavily making out.

“Really, Kristen?” he asked. “Read the room.”

“I missed you so much,” she panted as they pulled apart.

Tracker smiled. “I missed you too.”

Ragh looked to Fabian and shrugged. “Can’t hate on love, man.”

“Certainly not,” he said with a sigh before turning to Aelwyn. “And what, pray tell, is all of this about,  _ Pirate Queen _ .”

“I didn’t ask for this title, even if I do wear it quite well,” she said with a smile before turning to Adaine. “Sister, it’s lovely to see you. You know, there’s always room on  _ The Oracle _ for the best navigator on the Celestine Sea.”

Adaine held her head high. “ _ The Hangman _ is my home, even if  _ The Oracle _ is the ship that was promised to me.”

She sighed. “Is this about mother and father? We’ve already killed them and laid their bodies to waste in the deepest depths of the ocean, Adaine. No need to drag all of that back up. You’re my sister and I  _ miss you _ , is that what you’d like to hear?”

“Well, it does feel nice,” she said with a shrug. “But the Bad Kids are my family now. I wouldn’t abandon them. Not even for blood.”

“Are we fighting or not?” Gorgug asked, hand resting lightly on the handle of his battleaxe.

“No fighting,” Aelwyn told him. “I’ve come here with a bit of a business proposition.”

“And why should we do business with you?” Riz asked.

“Because there are riches in it for you? Why does any pirate do anything?”

“She’s kind of got a point,” Fig piped in.

“What is this proposition?” Fabian asked, waving for her to continue.

“Treasure,” she replied with a wicked smile. “The lost horde of Kalvaxus. Before Queen Alexandria’s forces defeated him, he stashed it somewhere that he knew that they wouldn’t search in case he were to reign again, somewhere on the other side of the world from the Red Waste.”

“A dragon’s horde?” Fig asked with wide eyes. Even Kristen had abandoned making out with her girlfriend to look on in shock.

“Not just any dragon’s,” Adaine said with a shake of her head. “The horde of Kalvaxus. It must be the biggest in the world.”

“You are correct, sister,” Aelwyn replied with a nod. “The biggest horde in the world, hidden in the sea caves off the coast of Frostheim.”

“And why wouldn’t you just take the treasure for yourself?” Riz asked. “You never seemed like you were one for sharing.”

_ She’s not, _ Adaine mouthed.

“Legend has it, the treasure is guarded by a fearsome family of storm giants,” she told them, ignoring Adaine completely. “I have a relatively small crew and we can’t take them by ourselves, not even with a few new hires from Leviathan that we’re bringing on. The crew of  _ The Seven _ is already on board but I thought we could use your resources as well. The three most powerful ships on the sea bearing down on the horde of Kalvaxus? Merely imagine it.”

Fabian imagined it and, he had to admit, it looked pretty good. “So, we fight with you. Does that mean that you’re our queen too?”

She rolled her eyes. “Pirate Queen is more of a formality than anything. There’s honestly no need for it. You’re my sister’s crew so you’re practically family. And our surgeons are dating.”

“I really think that teaming up is a good idea,” Kristen told him as she came up for air.

“So we’ll split this treasure three ways?” Fabian asked Aelwyn.

“I mean, I’m the one assembling the crews-” she started.

“ _ Really _ , Aelwyn?” Adaine asked with a roll of her eyes.

“Fine,” she said with a curt nod. “Three ways.”

“That’s already what we promised the maidens,” Ragh added, though Fabian guessed that was probably something that she had intentionally left out.

“I find this deal quite agreeable,” Fabian told her. “That is, if my crew does as well. You are all quite capable but I would never take you into a dangerous mission such as this if you didn’t wish to take that risk.”

“ _ Major _ yes,” Kristen replied immediately, smiling over to Tracker.

“Yeah, I think it’s a good idea,” Gorgug said with an enthusiastic nod, probably because he hadn’t seen his girlfriend in a while and she was part of the crew of  _ The Seven _ .

Fig just shrugged. “When have I ever been one to turn down some treasure?”

“I’d follow you anywhere, Captain,” Riz said, giving him a small salute.

Fabian turned to Adaine, who had a complicated relationship with her sister that had been slowly mending but maybe wasn’t quite there yet. “Your call, Adaine. You’re the best navigator that Spyre has ever seen and I trust you to lead us in the right direction now.”

Adaine paused, taking a deep breath to center herself before nodding. “My sister might be the Pirate Queen but the crew of  _ The Hangman _ is the greatest crew in the world. We can’t neglect a quest like this, even if it does mean allying myself with my sister.”

With a smile, Fabian held a hand out for Aelwyn to shake. “Pleased to be doing business with you. Let’s go dig up some long lost treasure.”


End file.
